The missing of the Miles
This is a collab between me Sonic the fox and BaseballLover15. Please don't edit without our permission Summary One day, Miles overhears that today was Marshall's birthday! Scared and worried, Miles decides to do something he never thought he would do and that's go alone and get his brother a birthday present! But its dark out and something happens. He is now injured and lost and its up to the Paw Patrol to help him. _________________________________________________________________ Characters The original six pups. Ryder Miles _________________________________________________________________ Story One day at 7:50 P.M. . Miles was walking to the Lookout for breakfast. He was always nervous about this walk that he took every morning. When he got to the lookout, he heard the Chase and Zuma talking about something important. Chase: Hey Zuma. What are you getting Marshall for his Birthday? Miles (thought): W-What? I-It is my b-b-brothers birthday?! Zuma: Well I got him a Apollo the Superpup action figure and magazines. What did you get him Chase? Chase: I got him a brand new tug toy. Then Miles ran away form the lookout. Miles: H-how could I forget it was his birthday. I don't even have a gift for him. Oh he is going to hate me for life because I did not get him a gift. *Whimpers* Wait a sec. I could go to the store and get him something. Yeah I am going to go to the store. I will be right back little brother. Then he ran to the store but then..... Miles: Ow! He stepped on a rock and fell on his side! He then stood up and limped. Miles: Ow... {He said wanting to cry from the pain.} He tried to walk a little bit, but then fell. He then heard a car pull up beside him. Miles tried to look o see who it was but he went unconscious before he could tell. Then a man got out of his car and went to the unconscious Miles. Meanwhile with the pups were playing tag. Rocky: I am going to get you Skye. Skye: In your dreams Rocky *trips on a branch* Whoa *fell* I'm ok. Rocky: *tagged Skye* Tag your it! Skye: Ah not again. Hey. Where is Miles? I have not seen him at all today. Rocky: Hmm, now that I think about it, I have not seen him either. Maybe Chase and Zuma know where they are. We should ask them. Skye: Lets go. Then they went to Chase and Zuma. Chase: Hey Zuma. Perhaps maybe... you could give me diving lessons. I need to learn about some stuff that's underwater for class. Zuma: Sure dude. I wouldn't mind doing that at all. Chase: Thanks. Rocky: Guys. Chase and Zuma look at Rocky and Skye. Zuma: Hey dudes. What's up? Rocky: have you seen Miles? Chase: No, why? Rocky: We have not seen him all day today. Zuma: Hmm. Now you think about it, I have not seen his either. Chase? Chase: Nope. I haven't seen him either. Rocky: I think I am going to ask Ryder. *Went to Ryder* Ryder? Ryder: What is it Rocky? Rocky: Have you seen Miles anywhere. Me and the pups have not seen him anywhere today. Ryder: That is weird. I'll try to call him *calls him from the pup pad* Miles you there? There was no answer. Ryder: Oh no. *Calls the pups* Paw Patrol to the Lookout! All the pups: Ryder needs us! The pups went to the elevator. Rubble: Hey where is Miles and where is Marshall? Marshall: Wait for me *trips on a chew toy* Whoa. *Crashed into the pups* Hehe, sorry pups. I guess I had Birthday Bash. Then the pups laughed. Then they went up the elevator, got into their uniforms, and got in their order. Chase: Ready for a...a...achoooo...action Ryder sir. Then the pups laughed. Marshall: Hey where's Miles? Ryder: That is why I call you pups. *pressed on his pup pad and shows a picture of miles* The pups told me that Miles have not been seen all day today. We are worried that he might be in trouble. Marshall: Oh no! We have to save him Ryder! Ryder: You are exactly right Marshall. That is why I need all pups on deck for this mission. Then the pups howled. Ryder; Ok Spy Chase I need you to use your sniffer to sniff out Miles and use your spy drown to look for him in the sky. You may even need your net just in case. Chase: Super Spy Chase is on the case. Ryder: Skye, I need you to look up in the air all over Adventure Bay. Skye: Yip Yip *does a flip* This pup is going to fly! Ryder: Zuma, I need you to look all over the seas and oceans. You may even need your bouy just in case. Zuma: Lets dive in! Ryder: Rocky, I need you to look at the lookout and the park. Rocky: Don't lose it. Reuse it! Ryder: Rubble, I need you to go to Farm and look there. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: And Marshall, I need you to look near the trail in the woods. You may even need your medical stuff too. Marshall: I'm fired up. Ryder: And I will ask people if they seen him. Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll. Then the pups howled and the pups went down the slide while Ryder went down the fire pole, got into their vehicles and went to search for Miles Meanwhile where Miles was. He woke up and looked around. He was sitting on a couch and he had his paw wrapped in a bandage. Miles: H-Hello? A man comes into the room. Man: Oh good, your awake. I was worried for a moment there. Miles: Wh-who are you? Man: I'm Denis. Who are you? Miles: M-Miles. Denis: That's a nice name. Miles: Th-thank you. Whhy am I-I here? Denis: I found you injured on the road. I couldn't leave you there. I'll call your owner to come pick you up soon. For now, just rest. Miles: B-but I c-can call m-my owner from m-my tag. Denis: Um about that. *Shows him that his pup tag was broken* A rock must have broken it. Miles: Oh.... *Started to whimperes* Denis: It will be ok *pets him gently* Miles: T-Thank you D-Denis. Denis: Your welcome. Back where the others were. Chase was driving around town while his drone was flying elsewhere. He was sniffing as he drove and then he screeched to a stop. Chase: Hold on. I smell Miles! Smells like he's hurt! *Sniffs some more* Wait, I also smell a man. Oh no you don't think he got pupnapped do you? Zuma: I don't know dude. Lets tell Ryder! Then the pups ran to Ryder. Rubble: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: What's wrong pups? Did you find Miles? Chase: No Ryder sir, but we all think he got pupnapped because I smelled him and a guy in the same area. Ryder: Well I don't think..... Chase: There is no time to talk we have to save him. Then the pups ran back to the scent. Ryder: Sigh *follows them* Meanwhile where Miles and Denis were. Miles: I'm s-sorry for not being v-very talkative. I'm sh-shy...? Denis: Oh that's no problem. I've dealt with shy people before Miles: ... Denis: What's the matter? Miles: I-I was gonna t-try to get my brother a gift s-since his birthday is t-today. I w-wont be able to do that n-now. Denis: Maybe I can help. Miles: What? Denis: I will help you get your brother a gift. How about I take you to the store that he will like and I will pay for it. Miles: Y-you will? Denis: Yeah. We can go now if you want to Miles: Y-yes please. Denis: *picked him up gently* Well then let's go to the store. Miles: Ok! Then they went to the store. Meanwhile where the pups were, Chase; *sniffs to the house* Ok he should he here. *Knocks on the door* Open up! This is a police officer! There was no answer. Chase: Ok then *barges trough the door* Search the house pups! Pups: Ok Chase. Ryder: Chase are you... Chase: Not now Ryder! A few minutes later. Chase; Any luck? Marshall: I found his collar *shows it to chase* Chase: *Sniffs it and sniffed the ground* They went somewhere. Come on pups we have to see where they went! Then they ran again. Ryder: Sigh Not again. At the store where Denis and Miles were. Denis: How's this? Miles: N-No. He has that. Denis: What about this squeaky fire hydrant? Miles: Th-thats new. Denis: You've been here before? Miles: Y-yes. With Marshall. He loves coming h-here. Denis: I see. Miles looked around. Miles: H-Hey. Let's get h-him this. Denis: That? Are you sure? Miles nodded as he has his eyes in his beanie hat. Miles: I-Im sure. Back with the pups. Chase:*sniffs again* Ok they should be at the store. Now we play the waiting game. Lets hide. Pups: Ok chase. Ryder: Chase... Chase *pulled him behind a car* Then Miles and Denis walked outside. Denis: *holding him and puts the gift in the trunk* Chase: Now! Then the pups came out growling at him. Denis: Whoa whoa! Calm down please! Miles: P-Pups!? Ryder sighed as he knew this guy. Ryder: Guys I know him. Chase: What?! Ryder: Its true. This is Denis. Denis: Hey. Skye: Then why didn't you tell us? Ryder: I have been trying but you pups wouldn't listen to me. Pups: *whimpers* Sorry Ryder. Sorry Denis. Denis: It is fine pups. Rocky: Ryder? How did you even meet him? Ryder: Well that is an interesting story, I can explain when we get back to the Lookout. When they all got back to the lookout. Ryder: Ready pups? Pups: Yeah! Ryder: Ok. It all started at Famer Yumi's birthday party..... *Flashback* Ryder was busy arranging stuff for Yumi's party. Ryder: How can we get Farmer Yumi here without her knowing of the party. Someone walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryder: Huh? {He looks behind himself and saw Denis.} Hi there. Who are you? You look new to town. Denis: I am new. I came from Froggy Bottom. So what is going on here? Ryder: Well I am setting up for a party. Denis: You need help? Ryder: If you can that would save less time. When they were finished. Ryder: Thanks a lot um.... Denis: Names Denis. Ryder: My name is Ryder. Denis *look at the time* Oh I should get going. Was nice meeting you Ryder and hope we see each other again. Ryder: You too. Then he left. *End of flashback* Chase: Oh... I get it. Miles: Th-thank you Denis. Marshall: Hm? Rocky: Intresting, how come we never met? I know practically everyone in town. Chase: Me too. Denis: I'm mostly to myself. So you probably have not seen me because of that. Marshall: Miles? What's that box beside you? Miles: Oh t-this is your g-gift. *Shows him the box* Marshall: Aw you didn't have to get me anything. Miles: I-I know but your my brother. Marshall: *Opens the box* Miles: *Looking down to see if it is a bad present for him* Marshall: Oh. This is a........ He grabbed a fire hydrant chew toy out of the box and then grabbed a toy of Apollo the superpup with bacon hanging out of his mouth. He placed them beside him and smiled while wagging his tail. Marshall: A fire hydrant! I always wanted that toy! And the Apollo, I've always wanted a toy of him, but could never find one of him. How did you know? Miles: Y-You have A-Apollo the s-superdog comic b-books in your puphouse. I th-thought you would l-like it. I-I understand I-if you don't... Marshall: Gasp Marshall ran up to Miles and hugged him. Marshall: What are you talking about? I love it! {He said wagging his tail as he landed back down onto all fours.} Miles: I-I am g-glad you like it. Marshall: You know what the best part of this gift? Miles: W-What? Marshall: That you thought of it. I love you big bro. *Hugs* Miles; I-I love you too *Hugs* Marshall then played with his new gift and everything was back to normal. The End Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the fox pages